


Slow Dancing in the Dark [ asheiji ]

by the_gamer



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Drugs, Gen, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gamer/pseuds/the_gamer
Summary: slow dancing in the dark inspired workash eiji angsthaven't read the manga yetsome anime spoilers up to episode 19





	Slow Dancing in the Dark [ asheiji ]

[ I don't want a friend  
I want my life in two  
Please one more night ]

It's three AM, Eiji should be asleep by now. I know I'm no where near him, but I just can't come back right now. When I'm around, he's going to get hurt. I just know it. That's why I can't stay with him any longer. 

He's told me about this amazing fantasy of us going to Japan, his home country. And it all sounds so wonderful, minding the slimy, gross natto. It sounds so idyllic and perfectly suited for Eiji. Of course, it was where he grew up. I was thinking more along the lines of a country town in the middle of nowhere with a farm. Maybe we could just live together alone with a few cats. But that is a foreign territory to me. Not just the fact that it's literally another country but the innocent life. I don't think a dirty soul like myself can ever go back to the normal life. Even if it is in a place where nobody knows me, I don't know if I can handle living without looking over my shoulder 24/7. 

I've never wanted to share my feelings with anybody, not even Shorter. And he's my best fucking friend who I killed with my own hands.  Eiji is something special. And he makes me feel something I thought I lost all those years ago when that disgusting man that took me away raped me. Eiji makes me feel butterflies in my stomach that I thought died.

I... No, there's no point in moping around. But I'm here for one thing and one thing only: Dino's death by my fucking hands. Alright? Now, somehow I've managed to figure out a way to kill Dino in the worst possible way if all of the conditions are met. 

Luckily, the doctor taking care of me knows that I'm anorexic so he hasn't been giving me full doses of the drug that paralyzes me. If this works, then I can finally be free. But if he does actually give me the full dosage and knocks me the fuck out and blinds me alongside with it, I'm screwed. This is crazy, but I've seen the doctor do it, he didn't inject me with the entire vital when he drugged me the first time.

Eiji... If I die, I'll see you in the next life.

[ Waiting to get there  
Waiting for you  
Just one more night  
I'm done fighting all night ]

He hasn't come back home for the longest time but Sing and I have figured out a way to save him. I'm not entirely convinced that it'll work, but I just can't be a bystander anymore. I'm not going to blame myself for everything. that goes wrong in the plan. If anything, it's this world that's wrong. 

Ash, I'm taking your dumb genius ass back home one way or another. And we're going to have the best life together in Japan, whether you like it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> hnn this is my first fan fic I've written in a while so sorry if its crappy. I just wanted to let out some angsty shit but I have a coffeeshop AU in mind as well.
> 
> hope yall enjoy my random drabble


End file.
